


Things You Said After You Kissed Me

by CraveyQueen1



Category: Newsies, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: 90'S, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts, M/M, feedback would be appreciated, muggle, on whether scene makes sense, when i'm not walking through everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4574892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraveyQueen1/pseuds/CraveyQueen1





	Things You Said After You Kissed Me

“How’d you get in here?”  
Crutchie shrugged. “Your security is a riddle, it’s not hard. At least we got a password.”  
“Right,” said Davey. “Well, do you want to come in? The rest of the guys are at practice or something. They don’t tell me.”  
“Sure, thanks.” Crutchie followed him inside.  
“You wanted those notes right?”  
-  
Crutchie moved so close his leg was nearly on top of Davey’s. “Can you show me how it works?”  
“Yeah, yeah, sure.” Davey unwound the headphones. “You put this part in your ear.” Davey held up one of the buds. “Can I?”  
“Sure.”  
Davey didn’t breathe until he was done brushing Crutchie’s hair aside and placing the bud in his ear. “Is that okay?”  
Crutchie nodded. “But, I don’t feel anything.”  
“I have to turn it on.” Davey picked up the Walkman. “Tell me if it’s too loud.” He pressed play.  
In a second, the biggest smile landed on Crutchie’s face. “That’s amazing!”  
“I guess.”  
“You can take music with you? Wherever?”  
“Yeah.”  
“What else do you- Wait? What time is it?”  
Davey pushed up his sleeve to check his watch. “3:20.”  
“Wait, what’s that?”  
“A watch.”  
“Darn, I have magical creatures club in ten minutes.”  
“Oh. Okay.”  
They got up and Davey followed Crutchie to the door. “I gave you the notes, right?”  
“Yeah, thanks again,” said Crutchie. “And thanks for showing me all your stuff. Do you maybe think I could come by later and you could show me more Muggle things?”  
“That sounds great.”  
“Great! Thanks Dave.” Crutchie hugged him.  
“It’s nothing.” Davey hugged him back.  
Crutchie lingered a moment before pulling away. “I’ll see you later.” He started to turn.  
“Wait!”  
Crutchie turned back around.  
“Um…” Davey leaned over and kissed Crutchie before he could change his mind.  
A second later, Crutchie looked confused. “What Muggle practice was that?”  
“Um…”  
“I’m kidding.” Crutchie smiled. “I’ll see you later.”


End file.
